


AlterFell: The New GateKeeper

by SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [7]
Category: Alterfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - AlterFell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Frisk QUITS, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Toriel and Asgore are dead, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: A few years after Frisk fell down and ruined everything, The old lady behind the door stopped laughing...after King Asgore died, and Sans being forced to live as the prince of the underground with his little brother apparently being stronger then him being king, Sans decides to run away from his brother and escape new home, he decides to take up residence in the ruins,where that old lady lived.... things aren't as they seem.(After the events of the Underfell neutral run)





	1. The New Caretaker

LOADING..

Timeline #4 Alterfell

Irregularity: A New Player & GateKeeper

Prominence: Frisk & Hope & Chara, Sans, Gaster & Asriel, Tori & Gory

Character Glitch & World Error...

LOADING...  


AlterFell: The New GateKeeper

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"May I ask your name......? I forgot to ask it before.... and when you first started talking to me..."

"its Sans...."

"Oh! Sans what a wonderful name.... may I ask of you a favor?"

"sure lay it on me Old Lady."

"If a human.... ever walks out of these doors.... then please watch over them...."

"I uh.... sure, i'll watch over them lady."

"Also, if... I stop talking to you... and you do not hear my voice after the human leaves, know it is not your fault, and my home is open to you if you ever need a place to hide, this is my sanctuary as well as yours Sans."

"uh ok.... if you say so old lady..... whelp I gotta go Old Lady, see ya later."

"Goodbye Sans."

______________________________________________________________________________________________  


LOADING....  


#1 Character Files....  


Sans..... Toriel.... Asgore..... 

Sans was running.... he didn't know where to go, the royal gaurd was after him so was his brother.... he remembered the last conversation he had with the old lady behind the ruins door.... he knew that the only was to get away from his brother and the rest of the underground was to escape into the ruins, but the ruins weren't his to escape to, it was that lady's home and safe place not his... but it was the only place to go.

He teleported to the ruins door, knowing no one would answer, The kid most likely killed her like they did the king.

He knocked anyways, surprised when the door creaked open.... seems the door was unlocked ever since the kid... Frisk... left the ruins... he entered the ruins and locked the door behind him not surprised when he saw the one thousand and one locks the lady put on the door.

He turned around, and stepped into a pile of dust.... he looked down in horror and realization.

"oh..... dammit... for once I was hoping I was wrong... so this is where ya were old lady?" Sans says to himself as he steps around the dust trying not to step in it anymore then he has already, he takes off his jacket once he gets upstairs and drops at the top of the staircase and looks around the house, once he gets to the room, that he assumes was the old lady's he looks inside and sees that there is an outfit on her bed that seems like it would fit him or a child about his height, it was a black robe with a deltarune symbol on the front, it had golden stripes going down the sides of it and red sleeves, there was also a pair of red dusty pants and black slipers

He decides to try it on..... it fits him.

(This is how he looks with it on so you don't have to look it up: em.wattpad.com/d8fadf6fe64e7a4c60ca45d0d0a4a427a00ee661/687474703a2f2f646174612e77686963646e2e636f6d2f696d616765732f3236373239323033352f6c617267652e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80 )

While talking to the residents in the ruins, slowly the monsters living there started calling him their caretaker, guardian and even their queen despite him being a boy.... Sans was the replacement for Toriel, the old Gate keeper, he was the new one, just as dangerous, crazy and kind as her.

Sans became The New Gate Keeper, constantly the royal guard and random monsters from outside of the ruins tried to get in... only to fail and for no one to answer their demands.... untill one day.

"Knock Knock!" Says a bored and somewhat sassy female voice coming from the other side of the door.

"w-who's there?" Sans says to the girl who interrupted his grieving for Toriel.

"Goat."

"goat who?" He answers.

"You goat to be kidding me, my brother Gorey is gonna kill me once he finds me slacking off again." The female voice says.

"heh. not if he doesn't catch ya first kiddo."

"Well true." She responds with a smirk.

"heh. knock knock?"

"Who's there?" She asks in a curious tone.

"a skeleton."

"A skeleton who?"

"your gonna be in a skeleTON of trouble if he catches you right?" Sans asks the voice on the other side of the door.

"Yep. Hehehe." She laughs at his joke.

"hey, where do you find a dog with no legs?"

"Where?" She asks in amusement.

"right where you left it."

"Oh.... Hehahahaha!" She starts laughing once she gets the joke.

"heh." Sans laughs along with her.

"Hey, why did sally drop her nice cream?" The girl asks him.

"why? did she get hit by a truck?" Sans asks her, already knowing the answer to the joke.

"Nah a monster attacked her and torn her to bits."

"heh, that sounds about right."

"Anyway I have to go old man. See ya later."

"bye kiddo." Sans hears her walk away from the door, then the sound of what he assumes is her teleporting.

"and here I thought I was the only one that could teleport down here, geuss I was wrong." He turns away from the door and walks upstairs into the once former queens house.


	2. Alter Character Files? LOADING...

LOADING.....  
#2 Character Files....  
Asriel Dreemurr......W.D. Gaster....

Alter Character Data?  
Yes? No?

LOADING.....

He thought that girl wouldn't be back at the door the next time he finds himself grieving.... but she was.

"i didn't expect you to be back here kiddo..."

"I'm always here at this time, I have nothing else to do, and your the only one who likes my jokes." She responds.

"heh. what's the difference between a trampoline and a pile of dead babies?" He asks already having a joke in his head.

"Hehe. What?" She asks, already knowing the joke is gonna be a good one.

"i take my shoes off when I bounce on a trampoline." 

She doesn't respond for a few minutes..... but when she does she's howling in laughter.

"Hehehahahhhaha~! I honestly wasn't expecting THAT joke!" She says in amusement as she leans against the door.

"glad ya like it kiddo... do you have any jokes for me?" He asks her.

"Yep, What's the difference between a baby and a sandwich?" She says to him... Sans laughs silently.

"heh... what?" He knows this joke is gonna be worth it.

"The sandwich doesn't scream when you eat it." She says in a sadistic tone.

"hehehehehaha! oh man thats a good one kiddo!" 

"Anyway I need to go now, see ya old man." The girl says as she gets up from her spot on the ground near the door.

"k' bye kiddo." Sans goes back upstairs away from the door, The girl walks to her home in snowdin.

"TORI! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Hey brother screams as he see's her enter the house.

"Just doing my job Gorey." Tori responds to her brother as she plops down onto the couch.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You were not doing your job you weren't at your post when I came to check on you." Gorey tells her as he crosses his arms and glares at her.

"Fine I was talking to some old man in the ruins through that big purple door." She responds to him with annoyance and amusement, both emotions across her face.

"Next time please do your job." Gorey tells her before walking away and going upstairs to his room.

Tori gets up from the couch and walks over to the door.

"I'M GOING TO GRILBYS GOREY~!" Tori says, not waiting for him to answer as she teleports to grilbys and sits down in one of the booths.

"Todays gonna be a long day....." Tori rolls her eyes as a familiar black petaled flower comes out of the ground as she starts drinking some butterscotch out of the bottle.

"Hey---!" He gets cut off by Tori sending a fire ball attack his way he dodges.

"What do ya want G~? Besides being incinerated of course~" Tori asks the confused flower as one of her hands lights on fire, she points at him glarring.

"Oh... uh, n-nothing I-I'll just uh, go now---!" He dissappears back underground, with a scared and terrified expression.


	3. Lil' Miss Dreemurr

Day after Day that girl kept coming to the ruins door... after a few days Sans found out that she took up his old sentry station after he left, and dispite her saying that she'll always be there at the door at the same time every day to talk to him..... he didn't believe her, he still thought one day she wouldn't be there.

Yet still she was always there and he began to like her company.... a little too much... is he beginning to... have a.... love inter------!

"Knock! Knock!"

The familiar knock on the door and the sassy child like voice startled him out of his thoughts, he turned to the door and smiled.

"heh. you're late Lil' miss sassy ass." He said in a eerie and calm yet taunting voice to the girl on the other side of the door.

"Are you trying to get me to knock your door down and incinerate you old man?" She says after a moment of shocked silence.

"nah. i was just trying to mess with ya, ya know? make ya laugh Kid, forgive me." 

"Hehahaha!!! Wow! Hehahahahaha~!" She starts howling in laughter as if what he said was the funniest joke in the world.

"whelp at least I made you laugh, though its clear you don't want me calling ya Lil' miss sassy ass though." 

"No! No! Its ok. I was just laughing at your poor attempt for a nickname old man." She responds to him, smirking at the door she's leaning up against.

"oh, so i can continue calling ya Lil' miss sassy ass then?" Sans says with a taunting smirk and tone, she growls at him.

"No. If you call me that one more time I WILL incinerate you. Don't test me." She says in a tone that both shows amusement and anger, Sans catches sight of blue flames leaking underneath the door, huh.

"don't think ya will." He responds, she lets out a huff of anger, he wasn't afraid of her.

"I told my brother that I have been talking to you." Tori says after a few minutes.

"huh.... ya told him about me, why?" Sans says in an almost taunting way, already thinking of how to make her mad.

"Yes I did, he keeps yelling at me for not doing my job, but honestly It's much funnier to slack off and talk to you old man."

"oh is that right?" He says in amusement, while shifting in place in front of the door.

"Uhh..... yes?" She says to him.... 'what is he getting at?' She thinks.

"i'd love to meet your bro, and i think he'd love to meet me, since i'm your new love interest and----" 

"HA! You honestly think i'm into you that way, your just some old man behind a door, your WAY too old for me." She interupts him.

"heh! kiddo, i'm just kidding, don't worry i know you don't like me that way, and i don't like ya that way either." 

"Ya sure old man? it didn't sound like you were kidding." She says in an annoyed voice.

"i'm sure kiddo, just calm down." He says to her between laughs.

Suddenly a voice is heard in the distance along with Tori jumping up from the ground.

"TORI WHERE ARE YOU?! STOP SLACKING OFF!" The voice says in the distance.

"Whelp, looks like i've been caught see ya later." Sans hears her say as she walks away from the door.

"same time tomorrow?" Sans asks stopping her in her tracks.

"Yep, bye old man." She says as she runs off to where her brother is out of ear shot of the door.

"bye kiddo....." Sans says as he gets off of the ground and walks upstairs, away from the the exit of the ruins.


	4. Character Info

(Most info from the creator of the au: friisans anything in _Italics and underlined _Is something that isn't cannon and/or only cannon in this story, things that weren't confirmed, is under speculation or stats and flavortext.)

( **Hope** is the next human to fall down into the underground after **Frisk** in this story)

***Tori Dreemurr**

**Full name:** Toriel ( _Doesn't go by it anymore, everyone calls her Tori_ )

 **Age** : 21 

**Nicknames** : Lil' miss sassy ass (Given to her by Sans)

 **Occupation** : sentry, _Royal judge_

**Species:** Goat

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** White

 **Eye color:** Red/Yellow

 **Personality** : Extremely sassy, Constantly threatening to incinerate people, (Occasionally goes through with it) Toriel is psychologically/emotionally scarred, She has an inappropriate/rude sense of humor, She takes orders from no one except for her brother sometimes. Toriel enjoys filing her claws, went through painful experimentation. Lazy and flirty.

 **Love Int** **erest** : _Sans_

 **Family** : Gorey Dreemurr (brother) Asriel Dreemurr (father)

**Disorders and Troubles:** _Depression, Mild Nightmare Disorder ( **[psychcentral.com/disorders/nightmare-disorder-symptoms/](https://psychcentral.com/disorders/nightmare-disorder-symptoms/)** ) _ _ More or less an introvert, Doesn't like being touched, has Anger issues, has narcolepsy and/or  Hypersomnia . _

**Status:** Reborn, Alive **Battle Info** : _HP 1 AT 1 DF 1 "Knows where you belong...."_

**Flavor Text** : _"_ _She seems tired...."_ and _"She's intent on burning you alive"_

** *Sans **

**Age** : 35

 **Nicknames** : _Old Man,_ _Queen_ , _That man in the Ruins_ , Big Brother, _GateKeeper, Gaurdian Of The Catacombs,_

 **Occupation** : _Used to be a sentry and the Royal Judge before he left for the ruins_ , The new gate keeper, The Caretaker and Guardian of the Ruins.

 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Gender:** Male 

**Eye color:** Yellow and Black

 **Personality** : is a savage, He is sorta chill but in a really eerie kind of way, Sans has an innapropariate/rude sense of humor.

 **Love Int** **erest** : _Tori_

 **Family** : King Papyrus (brother), Gaster (brother)

**Disorders and Troubles:** _Severe nightmare disorder, Is an Introvert, fear of abandonment,_ _Short-term_ _Insomnia._

**Status:** Alive **Battle Info** : _HP 1 AT 1 DF 1 "_ _He'll eventually tire out."_

**Flavor Text** : _Isn't as lazy as he seems._

***Gorey Dreemurr**

**Full name:** Asgore ( _Doesn't go by it anymore, everyone calls him Gorey)_

 **Age** : 25

 **Nicknames** : _Brother Dearest (Given by Tori)_

 **Occupation** : sentry

 **Species:** Goat

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** White and Yellow

 **Eye color:** Red and Yellow

 **Personality** : Gorey assassinates people for fun, He is very strategic and accurate in his scheming, prefers death traps to puzzles, "Fluffy Bunny: Attack of the Killer Fox" is his favorite bedtime story, He is psychologically/emotionally scarred, His scarf is alive and will try to strange you if you get too close to him. He likes to use it in his torturing. went through painful experimentation, loves his sister.

 **Love Int** **erest** : _Undyne,_

 **Family** : Tori Dreemurr (Sister), Asriel Dreemurr (father E̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘-̴̼̌͆͠-̴̳̺͉̒̈́̓͐ ̵̗̺̥̭͊̄̋S̶̹͓̤̅̆ ̸̱̝̒͂̑͠͝o̷̜̲͈̠̰̐̒͗̅̕ ̷͍̪͕̮̪̀͋̽̚͠N̵͚̗̆̍)

 **Disorders and Troubles:** Narcissistic Personality Disorder, _Attention Seeker, Anger issues_ , 

**Status:** Reborn, Alive **Battle Info** : _HP_ _680_ _AT 20 DF 20 "Isn't much for conversation"_

**Flavor Text** : _He seems intent on capturing a human...._

** *Papyrus **

**Age** : _30?_

 **Nicknames** : The King,

 **Occupation** : _Used to be a sentry,_ King

 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Gender:** Male 

**Eye color:** Black

 **Personality** : Secretly, Papyrus doesn't actually care about the kingdom or it's monsters he is only in it for the power, He almost died at the hands of Sans twice, Paps isn't strong enough to kill his brother, Sans is much stronger but simply chooses to suppress his true power, The guillotine is his favorite form of public execution, _Abusive_.

 **Love Int** **erest** : _None._

 **Family** : Sans (brother), E̷̾͗̾͘ͅͅr̶͙̰̠̙̝͛́̕r̶̨̥̻̜̟̅̈́̍̎̾ỡ̴̘͑͝r̸̹̝̫̘̦͐͑͝!̷͖̲̜͊̈́͑̽̚͜-̵̡̘̩̔!̸̡̧̘͈̤̇͝͠Gaster (E̷̾͗̾͘ͅͅr̶͙̰̠̙̝͛́̕r̶̨̥̻̜̟̅̈́̍̎̾ỡ̴̘͑͝r̸̹̝̫̘̦͐͑͝!̷͖̲̜͊̈́͑̽̚͜-̵̡̘̩̔!̸̡̧̘͈̤̇͝͠brotherE̷̾͗̾͘ͅͅr̶͙̰̠̙̝͛́̕r̶̨̥̻̜̟̅̈́̍̎̾ỡ̴̘͑͝r̸̹̝̫̘̦͐͑͝!̷͖̲̜͊̈́͑̽̚͜-̵̡̘̩̔!̸̡̧̘͈̤̇͝͠)

 **Disorders and Troubles:** _Anger issues_ , _fear of abandonment,_

 **Status:** Alive **Battle Info** : _HP_ _350_ _AT 40 DF 80 "Misses his brother"_

**Flavor Text** : ...... 

** *Hope **

**Age** : 11

 **Nicknames** : Brat, Human, Kiddo, Punk, Pal, Child, the eighth human, Player, Anomaly

 **Occupation** : Player, Anomaly 

**Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female?

 **Hair color:** light Brown

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Personality** : Pacifist, kind, shy, Determined, Innocent, adventurous, curious, childish, _~~CONTROLLABLE~~_ ,

 **Love Int** **erest** : None

 **Family** : None?

 **Disorders and Troubles:** Doesn't like being touched, fear of crowds, fear of abandonment, scared of being yelled at,

 **Appearance** : Dark blue shirt with one pink stripe in the middle, long black skirt, brown shoes, has a Red bow in her hair. 

**Status:** Alive **Battle Info** : _HP 20 AT 1 DF 1 "Resembles the last human"_

**Flavor Text** : _The voices in her head are counting._

***Frisk E̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘**

**Age** : _12_

 **Nicknames** : _Brat, The last human, Kid, Punk, Child, Player, Anomaly_

 **Occupation** : Player, Anomaly

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Transgender/Agender Non Binary (they/them Pronouns)

 **Hair color:** dark Brown

 **Eye color:** brown with hints of red

 **Personality** : Determined, adventurous _, laid-back most of the time, Mental Fortitude, somewhat flirty, Curious_

 **Love Int** **erest** : _None_

 **Family** : _None._

**Disorders and Troubles:** _Doesn't like being touched, hates crowds, fear of being alone,_

**Appearance** : Black shirt with two red stripes on it, black shorts, ripped black tights, brown shoes.

 **Status:** _Dead?_ **Battle Info** : _HP 30_ _AT 20 DF 20 "Despite everything its still you"_

 **Flavor Text** : _Determination can only go so far_ or _Quit While Your Ahead_

***Chara**

**Age** : _12_

 **Nicknames** : _The_ _demon that comes when you call its name, The first human, THEM, The Anomaly_

 **Occupation** : Player, Anomaly

 **Species:** Human?

 **Gender:** Transgender/Agender Non Binary (they/them Pronouns)

 **Hair color:** Auburn

 **Eye color:** Blood Red

 **Personality** : Determined, deceitful, helpful, _flirty, curious, Mental Fortitude, Mostly laid-back, Evil, Curious, experimental, hatefull, Sadist, Probably Crazy_

 **Love Int** **erest** : _None_

 **Family** : _???_

**Disorders and Troubles:** _Doesn't like being touched, fear of crowds, hates humanity, depressed, trust issues, paranoia,_

**Appearance** : Red shirt with one black stripe in the middle, black shorts, black leggings

 **Status:** _Dead_ **Battle Info** : _HP 50_ _AT 50 DF 50 "The demon that comes when you call its name."_

**Flavor Text:** _It seems there is no running from your sins._

*** _G_ The Flower**

**Full name/Real Name:** E̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘W.D GasterE̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘AsE̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘rielE̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘

 **Age** : 10

 **Nicknames** : Flowey The Flower, _G, That Decaying Buttercup,_ Weed, _The prince_ , 

**Species:** Monster?

 **Gender:** Boy

 **Eye color:** Black and white

 **Personality** : _deceitful, helpful, Mental Fortitude, learned from his mistakes,_ is no longer a brat,

 **Love Int** **erest** : _None_

 **Family** : _???_

**Disorders and Troubles:** _Doesn't like being touched, has alot of regrets,_

**Appearance** : A flower with black petals and a green stem, A rotten decaying buttercup.

 **Status:** _Reborn, Alive_ **Battle Info** : _HP_ _6000_ _AT 19 DF 0 "Its kill or be killed...."_

**Flavor Text:** _"_ _He feels like turning over a new leaf.._." and _"_ _Learned from his mistakes"_

***E̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘Asriel E̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘DreemurrE̴͖̹͙̐͒͝ř̴͈̃r̸͎̩̞̈o̷̩̩͇͇̥͘ṛ̵̖̓-̴̟̜͆-̷̪͇͘**

**Age** : 35

 **Nicknames** : The man who doesn't exist, The old royal scientist,

 **Occupation** : Royal Scientist

 **Species:** Goat

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** White

 **Eye color:** red/yellow

 **Personality** : a Sadist, psychologically/emotionally damaged, Hates humans?, Experimental 

**Love Int** **erest** : _River Person?_

 **Family** : Gorey Dreemurr (son) Toriel Dreemurr (Daughter)

**Disorders and Troubles:**

**Status:** Dead **Battle Info** : _HP ??? AT ??? DF ??? "He's not real...."_

**Flavor Text** : _He's fading from existence..._

(More info will be added later)


	5. File #4: When Hope Falls

LOADING....

AlterFell: The New GateKeeper

NEW GAME?

Yes? No?

LOADING... 

Input Character Files:

HoPe.ExE

LOADING..

Start Game. 

Save #4

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Entry Number 14:

" ** _The code is acting up again.... hmm, the darkness keeps growing, the readings are negative....interesting... What do you two think?_** "

" _D-Doctor.... I-I think it must be some mistake...._ "

" ** _Tori.......?_** "

" _Its uhh, interesting I guess...._ "

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope heard of the stories about mount ebbot, how its haunted and has monsters housed under it, despite being scared easily, Hope wasn't scared one bit about it, she was just curious.... but she was also adventurous and determined.

Hope was climbing the mountain where 8 young children disappeared never to be seen again...... as she ran up the mountain, she tripped and fell into a hole off to the side, screaming as she fell.

She landed on a patch of golden flowers, it seems the flowers softened the fall for her, she got up and looked around, she saw a doorway going through it she saw that the next room had a patch of decaying yellow flowers in it as well.

It felt as though something was supposed to be there.

"Oh! Greetings newcomer! I'm G but you can call me Flowey!" A voice said from behind her, Hope turned around quickly and fell to the floor in surprise, infrount of her was a black petaled flower.

"H-Hi! I-I'm Hope." She said to him quickly as she looked at him, Flowey looked nervous.

"Let me teach you how things work around here! Y-You need to f-fight back against the monsters here, t-they will k-kill you if you don't ok?" Flowey says to her as he bobs up and down on his stem, she stops smiling and tilts her head in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry.... b-but I don't quite understand...." Hope tells him, Flowey stops smiling and looks at the ground.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way kid." Flowey looked back up at her sadly as pellets formed around her, the pellets seemed to be glitching.

"I.... needed a soul anyway." The pellets closed in around her.

"N-No, P-Please!" She yelled at him, the pellets were seconds away from hitting her.

Suddenly footsteps echoed throughout the room, and the pellets around Hope disappeared.

"such a horrible little weed ruining your day huh kiddo? i'm sans, The new Gate Keeper, the old one is long gone Pal." Said a voice coming from a skeleton who entered the room.

Flowey ran away.


	6. The Promise

"so uh, now that you know my name what about yours kiddo?" The skeleton named Sans asked, he was holding out his hand to Hope, Hope grabbed his hand and Sans helped her get up.

"I'm Hope...." She tells him as she looks down and puts her arms to her side no longer grabbing Sans' hand.

"so uhh.... Hope, i come here every day to see if a human fallen down, your the first of many in a LONG time, let me guide ya throughout my home, the RUINS ya lil' Brat." Sans said as he led Hope into the next few rooms, doing all the puzzles for her untill they got to a long hallway, he didn't say anything the entire time.

"hey kiddo mind staying here for me? i'll be back soon i promise." He said as she nodded, Hope sat next to a pillar after Sans gave her a phone and watched Sans leave the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey kiddo....." Sans said as he heard the knock on the big purple ruins door.

"It's nice to see ya Old Man, your late i've been knocking on this door for like twenty minutes." She says to him.

"heh..... sorry kiddo, i've been busy....." He responds in a whisper.

"What were you doing~?" She asks him in a curious tone.

"well.... a human fell into the ruins... i was... helping them through the catacombs...." 

"Oh? A human? thats.... interesting I guess." She says to him.

"may i.... ask of a favor...?"

"Sure lay it on me Old Man."

"if a human ever walks out of these doors then PLEASE watch over them and protect them."

"You care for that human... that much?"

"i'm only doing whats right kiddo... thats all that matters... so uh...deal?"

"Sure Old Man.... i'll protect them."

"thanks kiddo..." Sans got up from his spot on the door and began walking away.

"Wait! Can you please tell me your name? I never got it..." She asks stopping him in his tracks.

"its Sans... Sans the skeleton."

"My name is Tori.... see ya Old Man." 

"see ya Kiddo..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. A Choice

Hope waited about 20 minutes after Sans left before growing inpatient, she decided to call him on the phone he gave her.

"hey kiddo what ya need?" He asked through the phone.

"I just wanted to say hi...." 

"heh, well greetings kiddo, is that enough?" He said to her, she laughed.

"Yep! Can I continue forward and meet you up ahead?" Hope asked him, he seemed deep in thought.

"sure, the rest of the Ruins is dangerous though so be careful." Sans tells her after a moment.

"I'll be careful Big Brother." She said surprising him, 

"hehehe..... uh also i uh, have a question, do you prefer Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" He asks Hope, she thinks for a moment.

"Hmm Cinnamon I geuss...." she responds to him.

"thanks kiddo, see ya later." He says as he hangs up, Hope puts her phone away.

" _Are you seriously going to just wait there? Pathetic!_ " A voice called out beside Hope in a bored yet amused voice.

Hope was surprised and looked beside her to find nothing there. 

"W-Where are you?!" Hope called in a scared voice suddenly she was pushed to the ground by a human in a red shirt that had one black stripe in the middle they had black shorts on with black leggings underneath it..... they had red eyes that gleamed, and a playful sadistic smile playing their features.

" _Hehehehe~! I'm right here! Its me, your best friend~ Chara!_ " They sang playfully as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, their smile seemed forced, they had one of their hands behind their back while the other hand was held out for Hope to grasp.

" _ **CHARA! You scared her AND pushed her yet you say your her best friend?! Apologize! You could of hurt her!**_ " A voice hoarse and soft from mis-use called next to Chara, the human had a mad yet guilty expression on their face and was wearing a black shirt with two red stripes on it, black shorts will ripped black tights underneath it and some brown shoes that looked worn down.

" _Oh.... Sorry human...._ " Chara said guiltily as she looked away her smile guilty and nervous as she withdrew her hand, hugging her arms.

Frisk smiled as Hope got up off of the floor.

" _Human you should continue, it isn't safe to stay here._ " Chara said to Hope as they looked back at her, Hope shook her head no.

Chara smiled creepily.... Frisk looked away no longer smiling.

" _Hehehehe~! You think you know better then ME?! How about I show you what happens when you ignore my advise human!_ " Chara snarled in amusement as five knives appeared above Chara and pointed towards Hope...... Hope was frozen with fear.

" _I'm curious little one~ Can you ignore a demon inside your head?_ " Chara said in amusement and curiosity as the knifes glowed and a red heart came out of Hope's body, Chara stared at it smiling widely.

" _Thats your soul, so pretty isnt it?_ " Chara said as the knives zoomed towards Hope, Hope moved out of the way but two hit her in the arm.

Hope felt the need to fight back..... but then....

" _ **Give Chara mercy human...... don't make the same mistake I did...**_ " Frisk's voice said softly in her head.....

[ **Would you give Chara Mercy or would you choose to Fight?** ]


	8. Spare Me

Hope fell to the ground, Chara giggled, her eyes turning black and melting, Chara's smile widened greatly as they saw what they did to the poor girl, more knives appeared, but stayed in place as if waiting for something.

Four options appeared before Hope, the first option said 'fight' then 'act' 'items' and then finally 'Mercy'.

Hope picked act. Frisk started to speak: " ** _Chara.... HP 50_** _ **AT 50 DF 50 "The demon that comes when you call its name.**_ "

Hopes soul glowed brightly.

Chara tilted they're head at Hope and then started to speak. " _You aren't going to fight back human? Well thats no fun, you really ARE just a coward!_ " Chara giggled insanely as all the knives came spiraling towards the fallen human named Hope.

Hope rolled to the side before any of them hit her, and quickly got up, avoiding the others.

"Please I-I d-don't want t-to fight! P-Please just stop t-this!" Hope cryed out as she walked closer to Chara who just watched her in curiosity.

Hope picked mercy.

" _Hehehehe~! You expect a DEMON to give you mercy~? SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?!_ " Chara yelled as she summoned one more knife and threw it at Hope's soul.

Hopes eyes widened, Frisk looked away as Chara approached the shocked and pain filled little girl that was crying out of fear, Hope fell to the ground.

Chara's eyes went back to normal as they looked at the broken red soul. " _Such a poor state your in human~ You almost make me feel sorry for you!_ " Chara said in amusement as they ran they're fingers across the soul and then pulled the knife out, Hope cryed out in pain.

" _Hehehe~ Stay determined Hope~ Don't give up JUST yet~!_ " Chara sang as the knife disappeared in their hand, Hopes soul went back in her body as soon as Chara walked away, Frisk ran over to Hope and helped her up.

" _ **I'm sorry you had to go through that human.... Chara's like that sometimes.... we should continue forward before she gets too mad at us....**_ " Frisk said to Hope as they both followed Chara, however Hope was still scared by what had just happened.


End file.
